nutrifandomcom_ko-20200215-history
1900년대 미국의 식문화
상위 항목 : 1900년대의 식문화 집밥 아침 * 1900년대 미국 가정의 아침식사 항목 참조 점심(정찬 포함) * 1900년대 미국 가정의 점심식사 항목 참조 저녁(정찬 포함) * 1900년대 미국 가정의 저녁식사 항목 참조 소풍 메뉴 * No. 1. Spiced beef sliced, rye muffins, cup custard, bananas. * No. 2. Roast beef or cold steak sandwiches, canned fruit, hermits. * No. 3. Stuffed eggs, buttered rolls, oranges * No. 4. Chicken sandwiches, tiny rice puddings, peaches, milk * No. 5. Cheese sandwiches, gingerbread, prunes * No. 7. Fishballs, Graham bread and butter, prune whip, lemonade * No. 8. Baked bean sandwiches, potato salad, apples, gingersnaps. * No. 9. Jelly or jam sandwiches, sliced ham, little plain cakes, milk * No. 10. Lettuce sandwiches, stem strawberries with sugar, cream cheese balls, cookies. 레스토랑 메뉴 링크 참조 크리스마스 메뉴 아침 * Breakfast cakes--any kind, maple syrup, breaded pork chops, tomato sauce, Saratoga chips, oranges. * Oranges, Germia, Broiled Salt Mckerel, Chipped Beef on Toast, Baked Potatoes, Griddle Cakes, Muffins, Coffee 저녁 * Clam soup, roast pig, lobster salad, apple sauce, green peas, canned corn, sweet potatoes, celery, mashed potatoes, currant or plum jelly, pickles, plum pudding, fruit cake, fruits in season, raisins, nuts * Clam or Oyster Soup, Celery, Baked Fish, Hollandaise Sauce, Roast Turkey, Oyster Dressing, Celery or Oyster Sauce, Roast Duck, Onion Sauce, Baked Potatoes, Sweet Potatoes, Baked Squash, Mashed Turnips, Canned Corn, Stewed Tomatoes, Graham Bread, Rolls, Salmon or other Salad, Plum Pudding, Peach Pie, Fruit, Nuts, Coffee and Chocolate." * Cold roast pig, escalloped oysters, raspberry jam, Vienna rolls and honey." * Oysters on Half Shell, Game Soup, Boiled White Fish, Sauce Maitre d'Hotel, Roast Goose, Apple Sauce, Boiled Potatoes, Mashed Turnips, Creamed Parsnips, Stewed Onions, Boiled Rice, Lobster Salad, Canvas Back Duck, Christmas Plum Pudding, Sauce, Vanilla Ice-cream, Mince Pie, Orange Jelly, Delicate Cake, Salted Almonds, Confectionery, Fruits, Coffee." * Oysters on Half Shell, Cream Chicken Soup, Boiled Whitefish, sauce Maitre d'Hotel, Roast Goose, apple sauce, Boiled Potatoes, Mashed Turnips, Sweet Potatoes, Christmas Plum Pudding, Lemon Ice, Squash Pie, Quince Jelly, Delicate Cake, Salted Almonds, Fruit, Coffee * Grape Fruit or Consomme, Celery, Olives, Mock Goose, Apple Sauce, Baked Onions, Rice, Apple Salad, French Dressing, Wafers, Plum Pudding, Orange Sauce, Coffee, Candies, Fruits, Nuts." * Grape Fruit or Oyster Canpes, Pickled Pears (home made), Celery, Oxtail or Mick Turtle Soup, Roast Green Goose with Apple Sauce, or Roast Sirloin of Beef with Browned Potatoes and Yorkshire Pudding, Mashed Irish Potatoes or Baked Sweet, Boiled Onions with Cream Sauce, Roman Punch (home made), Roast Pigeons, Orange and Endive Salad, Pippins and Cheese, Plum Pudding with Brandy Sauce, Syllabub, Nuts, Raisiiiins, Coffee (demi-tasse)." 기타 * "Oyster Cocktails, Crackers, Consomme a la Royal, Bread Sticks, Celery, Olives, Mushroom Patties, Roasted Turkey, Giblet Sauce, Cranberry Punch, Sweet Potato Croquettes, Creamed Onions, Broiled Birds, Chicory Salad, Plum Pudding, Brandy Sauce, Toasted Crackers, Camembert, Coffee. * "Cherry-stone Oysters in Beds of Cress, Consomme a la Royal, Broiled Slamon, Lobster Sauce, Parisienne Potatoes, Turkey, Chestnut Stuffing, Cranberry Sauce, Boiled Rice, Creamed Onions, Shaddock Sherbet, Canvas-back Duck, Fox Grape Jelly, Lettuce Salad, French Dressing, Mince Pie, Pumpkin Custard, Nuts, Raisins, Fruits, Coffee * "Cream of Corn Soup, Chicen Pie, Roasted Beef, Brown Sauce, Baked Sweet Potatoes, Spinach, Celery, Plum Pudding, Hard Sauce, Nuts, Bobons, Raisins, Toasted Crackers, Cheese, Coffee." * Cold Roast Goose, Oyster Patties, Cold Slaw, Charlotte Russe, Popovers, Currant Jelly." * Lynn Havens, Half Shell, Celery, Olives, Chicken Soup, Deviled Crabs, Eu Coqueille, Hothouse Cucumbers, Roast Sirloin or Prime Ribs of Beef, Seasoned Potatoes, Romaine Salad, Spinach, Roquefort Cheese, Toasted Biscuits and Wafers, Plum Pudding, Brandy Sauce, Ice Cream, Fruit, Nuts, and Raisins, Coffee. * Grape Fruit, Green Turtle Soup Clear, Radishes, Sliced Tomatoes, Boiled Striped Bass, Sauce HOllandaise, Bermuda Potatoes, Roast Saddle of Canada Mutton, Currant Jelly, Jerusalem Artichokes, Cream Sauce, Stuffed Green Peppers, Pineapple Punch, Broiled Squab, Lettuce Salad, Celery and Stilton Cheese, Biscuit Tortoni, Fruit, Nuts, Rasisins, Coffee. * Cream of Oysters, Olives, Salted Pecans, Crabflakes au Gratin, Roast Turkey, Cranberry Jelly, Country Sausages, Mashed Potatoes, Boiled Onions, Celery Salad, Toasted Wafers, Edam Cheese, Deep Dish Apple Pie, Ice Cream, Coffee. * Iced Oranges, Cream of Celery, Roast Goose, Apple Sauce, Mashed Potatoes, Fresh String Beans, Grape Fruit, Salad, Nechatel Cheese, Toasted Wafers, Cream Tapioca Pudding, Plum Jelly, Coffee... 할로윈 사탕 Halloween candies of the 1900s "Candies for Hallowe'en. Every ounce just as good as it tastes! We make these candies in our own spotless candy kitchen and when we tell you that they are pure, wholesome, and good to eat, we know what we are talking about. A few of to-day's specials: Nut Kisses-- Mexican, vanilla and strawberry, lb...25 cents; Buttercups--all flavors, nut and cream centers, lb...25 cents; Meadowbrook Caramels-- our famious full cream caramels, vanilla, vanilla English walnut, vanilla filbert, maple...lb...25 cents; Waldorf Chocolates and Bonbon or all Chocolates, lb...25 cents; Hallowe'en Favords--each 5 cents to 50 cents description." ---display ad, Siegle Cooper Company NYC,?New York Times, October 31, 1906 (p. 5) 가든 파티 메뉴 Cold Rolls. Mixed Sandwiches. Brown Bread. Pickled Tongue. Jellied Chicken. Cold Birds. Lobster Salad. Charlotte Russe. Biscuits Glaces. Fancy Cakes. Fruits. Lemonade. Ice Tea. Creamed Chicken Salad in Tomato Cases, Olive Sandwiches, Apple Cup, Fruit Parfait, Almondines. Fruit Salad, Nut Sandwiches, East India Punch. Chicken in Aspic, Mayonnaise, Brown and White Bread, Cress Sandwiches, Olives, Salted Nuts, Raspberry Sherbet, Small Cakes. Lamb Salad, Nasturtium Sandwiches, Peach Mangoes, Mint Sherbet, Wafers."